


Tricky Whore

by XenonTheShapeChanger



Series: AWhoreWhoWrites...Writes [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Word Play, help me, humiliation ish?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenonTheShapeChanger/pseuds/XenonTheShapeChanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran finds out that his Warden enjoys certain...nicknames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Whore

“Fate is such a tricky whore, is she not?” Zevran mused, and Elyanne shivered imperceptibly. The Antivan elf said the word “whore” in a way that sent heat flooding between her legs. His talented tongue rolled the r’s and made it sound almost elegant, in the most sinful kind of way.  
She gave a start as she registered Zevran saying her name, and blinked as she looked at him.  
“Are you alright, my Grey Warden?” he asked, and Elyanne nodded, not trusting her voice to an audible answer. The possession in his tone as he called for her made her blush slightly, cursing herself as her face turned a darker shade of red. It was the same as always- All he had to do was call her his Grey Warden in that purring Antivan accent of his and she was lost to him.  
“My Elyanne, you look to have a fever, are you ill?”  
The elven Warden nodded, nervously brushing her red hair behind her pointed ears with her fingers. Zevran reached out and caught her wrist, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.  
“I would know why you are blushing, Elyanne.” He hummed, speaking against the pale skin of her hand.  
“I-I’m not…” she started, but he cut her off.  
“I am sure, as your lover, I would know your blush when I see it.” He responded, and she exhaled, shoulders slumping in defeat.  
She mumbled something in answer, and Zevran’s amber eyes shone with mischief.  
“I cannot hear you, my dear. Please speak up.”  
She half glared at him, and kept her eyes locked with his as she said, a little louder,  
“I want you to call me that.”  
“You’ll have to be more specific, my love.” Zevran responded, and she barely restrained an exasperated sigh.  
“Whore.” She whispered.  
Elyanne knew he had heard her by the way his lips curled into that wicked smirk, his pupils blown wide by her answer and his voice husky.  
“You want me to call you…what, amora?”  
Elyanne was well aware that the intent of his question was to have her repeat herself, and that he had heard her the first time, and she felt her face burn.  
“You heard me, Zev.” She huffed, and averted her gaze to his leather boots.  
“Mi amora, look at me.”  
She didn’t. Couldn’t bring herself to.  
“Elyanne.”  
Oh, that tone was something she would listen to. She raised her eyes to meet his and inhaled at his expression. If possible, his eyes had gotten even darker, and his teeth were bared slightly.  
“Repeat it. What. Do you want me. To call you.”  
If the Warden didn’t trust Zevran with her life, she would have been so very frightened of the man in front of her.  
She loved him, though, and right now, it just made her shake with want.  
“Whore.” She said, as loudly as she dared. “Call me your whore, use me, command me, spa-”  
“Ohh, mi amora.” Zevran purred, his voice a breathy moan. “That was…quite a lot more than I asked you for.” His smirk widened. “I had suspected your masochistic habits, but this…” The elf licked his lips, and Elyanne wrung her hands nervously.  
“I-I’m sorry…” The Warden was fearless, unafraid, except with the assassin, damn him.  
“No.” Zevran snapped, and when Elyanne flinched, he took her hand again, nipping at her knuckles playfully.  
“Do not be sorry.” He said soothingly, but no less full of want. “I find everything you want from me…Exhilarating.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I am taking requests! (...No really. Flood me with Zevran requests. I will love you forever)
> 
> Also, if you want more of these, there are many on my page. I have too many up to make them into a series (I don't want to lose the kudos and things) so if you are so inclined, check out the others!


End file.
